


Spells Like Teen Spirit

by hyuug104



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Gryffindor Kim Taehyung | V, Gryffindor Reader, Hufflepuff Jeon Jungkook, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Ravenclaw Kim Seokjin | Jin, Slow Burn, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), Smut, Weasley Twins bullshit, like a lot, like this shit is straight crack sometimes, lol please give feedback, thats how it is baby, the reader's a huge flirt, yawtfigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuug104/pseuds/hyuug104
Summary: it's another bts x hogwarts au babyyyyyy!BUT this time its a mix of Harry Potter and the BTS ensemble, instead of it being centered around the group.i wanna have as much fun with this as possible, so stick around and stay around for the ride!Here, we have (Y/N) Mcgraw, currently a  Gryffindor in 1993, starting out her fifth year. Although she plans to continue her year as usual, (her usual consisting of fucking around with the Weasley Twins and her best friends) life seems to have something different in store for her. Namely, she meets new people, a LOT, of new people who end up rocking her world way more than she was expecting. Here's the story of her Hogwarts experience with a new gang, full of rowdy Korean boys who really don't know when to shut up and calm down. But that's the best part, isnt it?
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Reader, Alicia Spinnet/Reader, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Lee Jordan/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Original Female Character/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Cauldron Cakes and a Whole Lot of Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i really got inspired by a lot of harry potter au x bts stories i've been reading.  
> Practical Magic by Natalie, here on AO3  
> Who Knew; It Was You by LineyNiney, here on AO3  
> Wolf Pack by TheLiveshipParagon , here on AO3 (this isn't a bts x harry potter au, it's a sirius black/reader) 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this, have fun reading! <3

_September 1st, 1993_

“Yoongi I think I lost my ro-“ 

“You literally haven’t, it’s in your bag.” Yoongi spat, pointing to my satchel next to me. Sure enough, my black robes poked out, the familiar red and gold colors contrasting against the bland khaki fabric of my bag. I sat straight, my face emotionless, and my hand over my heart. 

“Always looking out for me, my dearest friend. How could I ever repay such ki-“ I began on a tangent, a tear making its way down my cheek. 

Yoongi smiled at me tightly, and slammed his book shut. I jumped, staring at him with a furrowed brow. 

“If all you’re going to do is be a complete twit while I’m reading, please make your way out of the fucking train car. Please, and thank you.” He stated sarcastically, and sunk back into the leather seat of the train car. I began to whine in my seat, hunching over myself. I cut myself short however, once Yoongi shot me a deathly stare. With my arms finding their way around myself, I stood up and inched towards the sliding door, pouting. 

“At least you’ve began to start saying please, manners have finally seemed to find you.” I grabbed my satchel, flinging it over my shoulder. “ _Accio, luggage.”_ I waved my wand, and my luggage lowered itself from the compartment above me, trailing after my feet. “Who the fuck even reads for fun anywa—“ 

“ _Flipendo,”_

I felt myself being knocked forward, my things flying out of my hands. I scowled and pushed myself up onto my knees shakily, whipping my head around. I glared at the ravenette behind me, waving at me gleefully. He flicked his wand, and the door slid shut with a soft thud. 

“What a whore,” I commented to myself, standing up and dusting my hands off on my pants. As I pulled myself together, I began my trek down the lengthy train, searching for anyone I remotely knew. 

“Merlin’s _beard,_ will you quit shoving me hyung? We’re going to find Suga somewhere.” I glanced back forward, my eyes initially scanning all the train cars beside me. Coming my way were a band of rowdy friends, all shoving each other and sticking their heads into compartments, seemingly searching for someone. I found myself making eye contact with one of them, a blond one with a bandana pushing his hair back. 

We both blinked, and then smirked at each other simultaneously. I immediately cocked a hip out, a singular arm hugging myself as I bit my lip. 

“Sorry to bother you love, we’re just searching for a friend of ours. But that’s not whats important here. Who do you happen to be? There’s no way I’d forget a pretty face like yours, love....” He trailed off, arching an eyebrow at me. I laughed softly, leaning against one of the train carts next to me. 

“Mcgraw, (y/n) Mcgraw. Fancy meeting you here.” I tugged my lip between my teeth, holding in a laugh as he followed the movements intently. 

“Well, my name’s Taehyung, love, and I-“ He began, shuffling forward slightly and hunching forward as he neared me. 

“Seriously, you git, can you keep it in your pants? The train’s going to arrive at Hogwarts soon, and I want to meet him before all the crowd when we get off.” A ravenette complained, his eyes round and his hands moving animatedly. He then turned to me, wringing his hands. 

“I’m really sorry for my _friends-“_ He glared pointedly at Taehyung, “-and I to be bothering you, but do you happen to know where a guy named Yoongi is? He’s a bit short, near your height actually, and—“ He started to describe him, his hands flying everywhere. I snorted, lifting up my arm and jerking my thumb behind me. 

“I just left from his compartment, actually. He kicked me out. He’s on the right somewhere back there.” I shrugged dismissively, looking and checking my nails. The boy in front of perked up, grabbing my hand and shaking it swiftly. 

“Thank you, (y/n), i appreciate it lots, love. Name’s Seokjin, but you can call me Worl-“ He babbled, but his friends from behind pushed him forward, nodding apologetically at me. They scurried forward and stepped over my luggage, complaining to Seokjin. Taehyung was the last to leave, pushing past me so closely our chests brushed each others. My breath hitched as he leaned forward, and I was sure he heard it as he began to grin. 

“I’ll see you around, Mcgraw, yeah?” He winked, and left before I could reply. I stood there watching him leave, blinking as he jumped onto one of his friend’s back. 

“He’s hot, that one.” I commented to myself, adjusting my bag back over my shoulder. 

“Who’s hot?” Two voices asked from behind, causing me to jump, my bag dropping to the floor. 

“Holy _shi-“_ I began to gasp out, clutching at my chest, feeling my heartbeat thud twice as fast. 

“Watch the profanity, Mcgraw, it’s not nice to swear.” Two ginger twins wagged their fingers in front of my face, clicking their tongues. I immediately straightened up as I saw their faces, a smile stretching over my face. 

“My _boys,_ ugh, I haven’t seen you two in so long,” I launched myself at them, leaning up and landed two kisses on both of their cheeks. They grinned, their arms making their way around my back, and leading me in the direction they came from. Fred made sure to grab my luggage as we turned, and George began to update me on their summer rendezvous concerning their new pranks for the year.

We chatted as we made our way down the long, never ending walkway down the train, talking about our summers and dreading the classes we had to take as 5th years. We finally seemed to reach their train car, as they both stopped me from walking forward. 

“Lemme get that for you,” Fred slid the bag down my shoulder and put on his own, sliding the door open and leaning in. I turned to my right to check out the train car next to me as Fred yanked my luggage inside. Low and behold, I made eye contact with yet another person. This time, I was fairly taken back by the handsome face that was staring back at me. Thick eyebrows, high cheekbones, fair skin, slightly arched lips, and a strong jaw only began to describe the beauty of this boy- no, _man,_ that I was looking at through this glass. 

‘ _Cedric Diggory, you are one_ _fine_ _ass man,'_ I thought to myself, and decided to go for it. I bit my lip and winked at him, biting back a smile as I began to turn around. He blushed brightly, smiling embarrassedly as his friends began to whoop, shoving him on the shoulders. 

“For once in your life woman, stop flirting and _get in,_ would you?” Fred complained, and yanked me in, leading to my flying forward and landing up someone’s lap. I groaned, and turned onto my back, rubbing my stomach. I rubbed my eyes and opened them blearily, blinking. 

“Well, nice to see you too, (y/n),” Angelina Johnson jeered, rolling her eyes at me. I smacked her on the shoulder, mocking her as she complained, and curled up in her lap further. I shivered as I sat in her lap, making grabby hands at Fred’s coat. He rolled his eyes, and tossed it toward me, letting it land on my head. I let out a muffled “ _I love you”_ as I pulled it around myself, teeth chattering. 

“Okay, I get that fall is right around the corner, but should it really be this cold?” I complained, making a face at the dreary weather that the train was currently passing through. I can’t stand rain, or especially the fog. It reminds me of distant, unclear memories and just had such a melancholic feeling to it. Definitely _not_ my cup of tea. 

“Oh, don’t be such a party pooper, Mcgraw.” George replied, shaking his head disapprovingly. Katie Bell, a 4th year sitting across from me, shook her head with him. She leaned her head against the window, her eyes shining. 

“I love weather like this. It’s so cool and refreshing, it makes me want to be outside.” She sighed, her breath fogging up the window. I snorted, leaning on Angelina’s shoulder.

“You’re so lucky you’re adorable, Bell-y baby, or else I-“ As I spoke, the lights above us flickered quickly, and the train rocked forebodingly. I sat up quickly, sliding off Angelina’s lap and standing up, staring at everyone in the car in alarm.

“W-What the hell was that?” Alicia Spinnet, a fellow fifth year, asked, her eyes widening. The rest of us shrugged, and I leaned towards the window. Suddenly, the air had a chill to it. My breath came out in deep sighs, the fog disappearing into the air. I furrowed my brow, and grabbed my wand, opening my mouth to speak an incantation. Before I could however, I began to feel drained. It was like all the happiness I felt before began to dissolve, a feeling of dread overcoming me. 

I felt memories rushing through my head, images blurring my vision. My dog’s death popped into my head, my mother’s blank face and her cold, limp hands, my father strapped into a chair, my parents _, my parents, my parents, my paren-_

I stumbled backwards as two cloaked figures floated through the passageway of the train, frost creeping up the glass windows as they passed by ominously. I shivered as I instinctively looked down, knowing not to make eye contact. Deep down I knew, I knew that if I looked up, it would surely end not in my favor. 

“What were those....” George trailed off, fog puffing up from his lips.

“Dementors. “I replied grimly, gripping my wand tightly. ‘ _How the hell— no, WHY the hell are they here?’_ I thought to myself angrily, turning back towards the window. Katie shivered, and hugged herself tightly.

“Whatever those were, I hope they’re gone now. When they passed by, I felt the life being sucked out of me.... Felt like I’d—“ 

“—never be happy again,” I finished for her, turning my head over my shoulder and peering at her. “It’s what dementors do best. They guard Azkaban, the wizard prison. You can only imagine the atmosphere in a dingy place like that, with those things lurking around.” I explained tightly, jerking my head towards the direction the dementors passed by in. 

“At least they’re gon—“ Alicia spoke hopefully, but then the train car shook aggressively. I grabbed the door to steady myself, and watched in awe as the dementors came rushing back in the direction they came from. They were chased by a bright, white light that seemed to drive them out of the train, and back out. 

“Wow...... that’s one powerful Patronus, alright,” I breathed out, leaned forward to watch it push forward, pulsing almost musically. 

I reached and slid the door open, looking left and right. As if on cue, I looked forward to see Diggory also glancing down the pathway, wide-eyed and confused. He stared down at me, worry painted all over his face. 

“Are you alright? Whatever those things were— man, they had the lot of us shook up.” He laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. I shugged, a lopsided smile making its way across my lips. 

“Yeah, dementors tend to do that. No idea why they’re here of all places....” I muttered to myself. I shook my head, and looked back up at him. 

“If you got any chocolate within your group, I advise to split it up between to guys. Its good for the soul, cheer you up right after those soul-sucking demons.” I told him, patting him on the shoulder, and slid back into my compartment. 

“Blimey, (y/n), I feel like my pet cat just died, and I don’t even have a cat.” Fred complained, stretching out in the empty seat I vacated before. I rolled my eyes and shoved his legs off the seat, ignoring his complaints.

“We better get ready with all our luggage, though. By the looks of it, we’re nearing Hogwarts, fast.” I pointed outside the window, birds flapping their wings and soaring across the dreary skies and brushing through dewy trees. 

✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* 

I clapped as the Gryffindor table gained another first year, smiling as the excited and/or nervous 11 and 12 year olds quickly made their ways to their respective tables. 

“We sure gained a lot of kids this year, huh?” I said loudly to Fred next to me, who nodded enthusiastically. I suddenly smirked evilly, slowly turning my head to face them. 

“You know what that means, boys?” I crooned, flipping my hair off my shoulder. They nodded respectfully, their faces solemn. 

“New test subjects.” We all said in unison, then cracking up immediately, leaning against each other. 

“You guys are going to get caught one day, you know that?” Angelina remarked, stabbing her spongecake with her fork, and pointing at us with it. 

“You only get caught if you leave marks.” I reminded her, sipping from my pumpkin juice. The twins and the Chasers of the Quidditch team fell into conversation, and I tuned them out. My eyes grazed across the multiple tables in the Great Hall, searching for someone in particular. Sure enough, my eyes fell on just the person I was looking for at the Ravenclaw table. I grinned quickly, and waved at the person to gain their attention. 

“I love you, Maximus,” I mouthed at the Ravenclaw boy, quickly drawing a heart with my fingers in the air. He chuckled, and blew multiple kisses at me, with me actively catching them. 

“Library, later?” He mouthed back, raising an eyebrow. I nodded enthusiastically, smiling at him. 

“I will never understand your friendship with that twat,” Fred snorted, raising an eyebrow as he bit into his load of bread. I scoffed and smacked him on the arm, pouting at the insult. 

“Why question it? I think it’s pretty cute. He’s also not so bad looking himself, which is a bonus for little Mcgraw here,” Alicia smirked at me, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. I shrugged at her,

not bothering to prove her wrong. 

It’s true, my friend Maximus was good looking. He was constantly described as “exotic” (which I sort of saw as derogatory, really) as his parents were from Trinidad & Tobago. He had arched eyebrows with a strong nose, with brown skin as rich as chocolate. He had full lips to match, and they stretched over straight, brilliantly white teeth. His eyes contrasted to the rest of his sharp features, with soft, almond shaped eyes, and light hazel orbs. In conclusion, my dear Maximus was really, _really_ good-looking, and was a complete heartthrob. However, as soft and sweet as he looked, that boy had a wicked personality. ‘And a wicked tongue, too,’ I mused. He sure knew how to use that tongue, seeing as he put it to good use over the summe— 

As if on cue, Dumbledore had raised his hand, silence quickly falling over the hall. I grumbled, annoyed that he interrupted my daydream just in the nick of time. As i pouted to myself, I let my eyes wander, letting them fall on someone _very familiar,_ who was sitting down further at my table. Taehyung was staring straight at me, his gaze dark. I gulped silently, but I didn’t want to back down. ‘ _After all, mama ain’t raise no bitch,_ ’ I thought to myself, and raised my chin at him, quirking a brow questioningly. He chuckled, and shook his head, turning to face forward again. I frowned slightly, cocking my head. 

He was so weird. 

Quick enough, Dumbledore’s speech ended, and we were free to do what we liked before school started. I took that as my cue to leave, waving to my fellow classmates and hurried down the aisle between the tables towards the entrance. There he was, my sweet, handsome baby Maximus, waiting near the entrance of the Great Hall with a bored expression on his face. 

“Oh come off of it, Maxy baby, you can’t be looking bored when I’m around,” I teased him, arms encircling his waist from behind. I saw him smile, and he slowly turned around, arms coming around to hug me back. 

“I’m sorry, I promise it’s not you,” He replied back, pulling away and ruffling my hair. I whined, pushing him off and fixing it. “What are the shenanigans for this year?” He asked, falling into step besides me as we made our way to the library. 

“Honestly? I have no idea. You know I never have shit planned out, whatever happens just happens, I play off the chaos that comes each year. Last year was the Chamber of Secrets, and the twins and I decided to sell “charms” that would protect themselves from being Petrified. Worked well enough on the years below us, but Percy Weasley found out, and told McGonnagall. ” I put quotes around the word charms, and Max shook his head, hitting my arm. 

“You profiting off a literal crisis is honestly not surprising to me. Kids left and right were being sent to the Hospital Wing, and yet you were still fucking around. It’s like you giv—“ 

“—absolutely no shits about my well-being and what’s going on around me? You’re right, I don’t.” I smiled at him, and then skipped forward, watching the portraits move. 

“Hello, Lady Boleyn, how are you doing?” I asked kindly to the portrait near the Grand Staircase. The flames from the large torches and candles flickered, casting looming shadows upon her wall. Mindless chatter echoed around the staircase tower, bouncing off the walls and rising upwards. 

“I’ve had better days, love. Some 1st years screamed and scattered as I waved to them. Now, I know I’m not the best looking around, but am I that ugly?” She scoffed, dusting down her laced bodice. I laughed, and shook my head at her, flicking off dust on the edge of her portrait frame. 

“I doubt it’s because you’re ugly, Anne. You are remarkably gorgeous, but I’d assume those 1st years were a bunch of Muggles.” I replied, grinning up at her. She nodded slowly, accepting my answer. She then waved goodbye as she rose in the frame, walking to the side and disappearing out of sight. Max pushed me forward slightly, and we continued our trek to the library. 

“Did you hear about that criminal escaping Azkaban? Sirius Black? I didn’t even think that was remotely possible.” Max nodded to himself, seemingly in thought. “How did he even escape…. Tricking the dementors? Is that even possible?” He asked, glancing sideways at me. I shrugged, not having an answer. The name Max mentioned suddenly rang a bell in my head, causing me to stop in place. I remembered a conversation I had with my aunt a few days prior back at the estate, before I left for Diagon Alley. 

_"Sirius Black escapes from Azakaban, on the loose," I read aloud from the Daily Prophet, munching on some toast my aunt laid out for me. I let the newspaper fall to the table as I reached for my glass of orange juice, gulping it down. "Hey look, it says here he's like 33 years old. That's your age, Aunt Rhea. Do you remember going to school with him?" i hummed, watching my aunt as i blinked at her back. She froze, and sighed, her head dropping forward._

_"Yes, actually. We were in the same year, honey. I remember him and his group of friends vividly." She mused, her eyes fixed on her rings as she twisted them on her fingers._

_"Wow, that's kinda crazy. Was he any cu-" My aunt sighed loudly, smacking her hands down on the counter, all the utensils floating in the air crashing to the ground and clattering. I jumped, my eyes widening and dropping the toast in my hand._

_"How about we start packing your luggage, for Hogwarts, hm? i'll go find your letter for the supplies you need this year." Aunt Rhea rushed out, leaving me alone in the grand dining room._

_"Was it something I said?" I asked myself. I shrugged, and continued to sip my orange juice._

I turned back towards Max, a grin breaking out on my face as we waited on the staircase, letting it move and shift to the side. 

"And what would that be?" He asked warily, cautious of the look I currently had on my face. 

"We're gonna find out as much as we can about Sirius Black." I watched gleefully as Max's face dropped, groaning as he rubbed the bridge of his nose aggressively. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the first chapter baby! comment anything loves, i always appreciate hearing feedback, even if it's small.


	2. Treacle Tarts & Way Too Many Cute Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> picking up where we left off, we have (y/n) and Max searching for information about Sirius, just for funsies. we go through (y/n)'s new schedule for the year, and find more people that she reunites with and new strangers she discovers.

_September 3rd, 1993_

_"_ Honestly, (y/n), can this be saved for another time? This is exhausting, and we've _literally_ scoured the entire area. We have the rest of the year to do this, does it have to be done now?" Max groaned, and flopped backwards, his books dangerously toppling from the tower he stacked earlier. I rolled my eyes and waved my wand, letting the books float back to their previous positions upon the shelf. 

_"_ I never said that it needed to be done immediately, but I like getting things done now rather than later. It's a habit of mine, you know that babe, I'm sorry," I pouted and batted my eyes at him. Max let out a soft _aww,_ and proceeded to give me the middle finger. I scowled, standing up indignantly, and walking away. I heard him scrambling to get up behind me, and quick footsteps indicated he was indeed chasing after me. "I swear to Merlin, you are literally the only one who's this mean to me. Everyone else here treats me so sweetly, and yet here you are, being a massive twat. Just because I sucked your d-" I ranted, stomping away from him and gesturing angrily in the air. Max clapped a hand over my mouth and pulled me between the looming bookshelves. He did it just in time, apparently, because Madam Pince rushed in the direction we were previously in, most likely looking for the person who was causing the ruckus (me). 

"Do you _not_ have a filter, woman? Because you nearly just broadcasted to the entire library about our summer escapades." Max asked exasperatedly, rubbing his eyes. I shook my head _no_ and smiled at him, giggling. I lifted my arms upward and stretched, my elbows and joints popping. 

"You were right, I'm extremely tired right now. Let's call it quits, and continue sometime next month. Don't miss me too much Maxy baby." I whined, wrapping my arms around one of his, looking up at him. He sighed, and dropped a kiss onto my forehead. 

_"_ Of course, how could I ever forget you?" He replied, giving me a quick noogie on the head, before leaving me between the bookshelves. He waved goodbye as he headed towards the exit of the library, whistling. I stretched as I exited our hiding spot. As I was turning the corner, my face quickly smacked into someone else's, sending us both reeling backwards, groaning. I held my nose, letting out a soft _ow,_ and looked up to see who it was. 

_"_ Do you ever happen to pay attention to anything around you, or are you just constantly in your own little world? And what the hell were you doing with the Ravenclaw Muggle?" Yoongi snapped, rubbing his chin, which was now steadily turning red. I furrowed my eyebrows, mood now ruined by his snippy comments. _'Seriously, what the hell is his problem?'_ I thought to myself, now annoyed. 

_"_ First of all, that _Ravenclaw Muggle_? He has a name, you dick. Stop classifying people by their blood status. I expected better from you. Secondly, there's no need to be such an ass, how was I supposed to know that you were coming right around the corner?" I shot back, standing back up and shoving past him, rolling my eyes. "What a prick," I muttered under my breath. ' _Well, at least now it's time to sleep. No more room for me to mull on that. But why has he been such a dick lately? He was completely fine last year.'_ I shrugged it off, seeing no use to keep thinking about it. I made my way to the Gryffindor tower, murmuring _Fortuna Major_ to the Fat Lady. I waved to the other kids lazing around the Common Room, and made my way up to the girls 5th year dorm. I walked in to see Angelina, Alicia, and Sabrina Londsey all chatting on the rug in the center of the room. I waved at the girls, and threw my sweater onto my bed. I flopped onto the carpet next to them, propping my head up on Alicia's knees. She hummed absently, dancing her fingers over my hair instead of running through it. 

_"_ Where were you, Mcgraw? Haven't seen you all day, I wanted to spend some time with you before classes started up tomorrow." Sabrina pouted, giving me puppy eyes. I cooed at her, grabbing her hand and swinging it between us. She truly was adorable, with her blond bob cut and her big, downturned green eyes. She reminded me of a basset hound, really, with its adorable expressions and drooping ears. 

_"_ I'm sorry, love, I swear this upcoming weekend I'm all yours. I've just been doing some light research with Maxi-" I promised her, getting cut off by Alicia slapping the floor and pointing down at me, staring at me with a indignant look. 

_"_ I knew it! I _knew_ you were with him all weekend! And you say you're not dating him..." Alicia tutted at me, shaking her head and giving me the stink eye. I groaned, and and let my head fall back further into her lap. 

_"_ There's literally nothing going on between us, I'm serious, Spinnet. Our friendship is just like that, flirting and stuff. It's just fun to us, mindless behavior, you know?" I asked, looking around to see if they nodded in agreement. Instead, I just got deadpan looks in return with a couple of rolled eyes and _yeah rights_. I whined, smacking Alicia on the knee for bringing up the topic, and slumped forward. Angelina suddenly snapped her fingers, looking towards me with raised eyebrows. 

_"_ One of your Slytherin friends came up to our table today during dinner, asking about you. I forgot his name, but he had jet black hair, and he was Asian? Anyways, he asked us if we knew where you were, quite rudely if you asked me. We said we didn't know, and he just scoffed and walked away. Absolutely no manners. Why are you friends with someone like that?" I furrowed my eyebrows, guessing who it was immediately based on the description. ' _Yoongi? Looking for me? Then why was he such a dick in the library...'_ I thought irritably, rolling my eyes. 

"Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't always like that and he never really lived up to the Slytherin name, until now. Hard to believe, I know. Especially after how he's been acting. I don't even know if I still am his friend to him, to be quite honest." I shrugged, and then waved the matter off, asking Sabrina how her summer was. We chatted until it was until 10 o'clock, then decided to get into bed in order to get up early next morning for classes. 

✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ

 _September 4th,_ _1993_

I awoke with a start, sitting up straight as I heaved heavily. I rubbed my eyes quickly, feeling the burn of tears arising as I sniffled. ' _I haven't had a dream like that in fucking months. Why did it happen now?'_ I thought to myself, now annoyed that I had woken myself up so suddenly. I checked the time on the grandfather clock that softly ticked throughout the room. _5:00 AM,_ I read, now utterly annoyed that I woke up so early. I sat back and rested on the backboard of the four poster bed, thinking back on the nightmare I woke up from. 

_"Dad, I'm begging you, please put your wand down. It's me, (y/n)," I cried out, holding my hands up to protect myself, even though it wouldn't do any good. My dad bared his teeth, shaking his head at me, his wand shaking in his grasp._

_"Shut up, shut up, SHUT THE FU-" He roared, suddenly pointing his wand at me. My eyes widened, my feet frozen in place. I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. My dad, who used to be the sweetest, softest man alive, was now posed in front of me, ready to attack. I gasped as the door slammed open, two incantations being shouted from behind me. My father suddenly flew back, the wand flying out of his grasp. Tonks and Shacklebolt, two Aurors and coincidentally friends of my aunt, stormed into the room. Shacklebolt muttered Incarcerous, causing my father to be bound up tightly. Tonks flew to me quickly, grabbing my face and looking into my eyes._

_"Did he hurt you? Did he hex you before we arrived?" Tonks asked frantically, checking me for cuts or injuries. I shook my head and stepped away, hugging myself tightly as I watched my father struggle and scream, while Shacklebolt waved his wand to silence him. My aunt ran into the room, breathless, eyes darting around him. She slumped at the sight of my dad, tears filling her eyes as he struggled with his confinements. My aunt yanked me out of the room, and into the darkness outside of the room. I watched as the door grew smaller and smaller, but the screams of my dad got louder in my ears, echoing all around me._

I shook my head to get rid of the memories, rubbing my eyes once again. I yanked the curtains surrounding my bed open, and forced myself to get out of bed. ' _Better to get up earlier than later, I suppose,'_ I mused as I headed towards the bathroom. I bathed myself, and did my usual routine, exiting the bathroom and went around getting dressed. I pulled on robes as I ran down the stairs. I stopped in my tracks in the middle of the common room, quirking a brow at the scene before me. A boy was slumped over uncomforably all over his work, ink smeared on his face and spilled all over the table. Specifically, that boy was Taehyung, his bandana visible under his mop of blond hair. I laughed to myself, making my way over to him. 

_"Reparo_ " I muttered, watching as the ink was pulled away from the paper it splattered over, and back into the bottle. I sighed to myself, and leaned over, shaking him awake. He blearily opened his eyes, yawning obnoxiously. "Alright, I'm awake Jordan, fuck off," He muttered, waving me off. 

_"_ Well shit, I didn't know you held such contempt for Lee. Maybe I should make him aware of that?" I replied, grinning and pulling my arm back. He scrunched up his eyebrows at the sound of my face. He opened his eyes fully, sitting straight up as he recognized me.

 _'_ "Wow... this... this is really embarrassing, I didn't think it would be you of all people who would catch me like this," He chuckled to himself awkwardly, adjusting the bandana on his head. I shrugged, an apologetic look on my face. 

_"_ Well, whatever you were trying to finish up, you better do it soon. It's 5 in the morning." I told him, pointing at the large clock in the common room. Taehyung scrambled to his feet as I stated the time, grabbing all his parchment and books. He thanked me quickly and rushed upstairs. I shook my head after him, chuckling. 

_'Well, nothing to do now except grab something to eat and review the summer work for the classes.'_ I thought to myself as I made my way out of the portrait hole. 

✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ 

_ September 7th, 1993  _

My week continued and was fairly normal for the most part. However, the weirdest thing to me was how often I seemed to see Taehyung everywhere now. Apparently, not only were we in the same house, but also in the same year. This meant our schedules were identical, and I couldn't help but stare during class. _'How have I not noticed him before?'_ You wondered, propping your head on your hand on the Potions table. 

_"_ Miss Mcgraw, if you would be so kind as to pay attention _for once_ in my class, it would be highly appreciated," Snape's voice drawled, causing you to sit straight up and stare at him, your posture tense. You nodded quickly, so he would be quick in his scolding. The Slytherins scattered around the room snickered at you, jeering and ridiculing you. You bit back the urge to roll your eyes, and stared straight ahead. "Considering this potion will be partnered,

and you have none, how about you take a seat with Mr. Pucey and Mr. Min over here?” Snape asked coolly, but I knew that was no question. It was a demand. I sighed and nodded, gathering up my belongings and depositing it at the table near up front. I refused to look at the dark eyes that were blatantly staring at me. Why Yoongi was glaring at me, I still have yet to find the answer. I instead stared at the cauldron, but started up a conversation with Adrian Pucey.

“Hi Adrian. How was your summer?” I asked him as I crushed the griffin claw in front of me. Adrian nodded, staring straight ahead.

“Mine was pretty good. I got a new broomstick.” He replied, intently watching the salamander blood drip slowly into the cauldron. I snickered, covering it up with a cough when I caught Snape’s glare.

“Finally came in after that disaster this summer?” I teased, gathering up the powder on the cutting board. I hear Adrian let out a deep chuckle, making my stomach somersault. I heard a fist slam down on our desk and glanced up, seeing Yoongi fuming.

“Can you two stop fucking talking so we can get this done?” He barked, his hand gripping the ladle tightly. I paused, turning to him and giving him a look.

“We’re literally still working. Nothing’s wrong with small talk. If anything, you’re the one who hasn’t even fucking contributed yet. Getting stirring, Min.” I rolled my eyes and continued to crush the rest of the griffin claw, the table now deathly silent. 

As soon as Snape dismissed us, stating that our potions were "acceptable", I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the classroom. ' _You wanna act like a bitch, Min Yoongi? I'll show you bitchy, alright.'_ I fumed, stomping up the stairs from the dungeons. I made my way back up to the Great Hall and headed outside towards the Quidditch pitch, knowing my favorite twins and my girls would be getting ready to practice. I passed by the younger Weasley, Ron, and waved hi to him, a corner of my mouth quirking upwards. The ginger immediately turned red, waving frantically back as the bushy haired girl next to him rolled her eyes. I chuckled, and adjusted the bag on my shoulder. 

As I made my way outside, I recognized the tall stature and cropped brown hair that was strolling in front of me. I straightened up, giggling, and ran forward. I threw myself onto their back, wrapping my arms and legs around them tightly. "Fancy seeing you here, Wood. Almost like I haven't seen you in forever." I teased Oliver, who groaned and adjusted me on his back. 

"It's been three months since you last saw me. I don't know if that can be called 'forever', Mcgraw.' Oliver replied, trudging forward to the Quidditch pitch that loomed in view. There were countless people scattered around, all creating a sea of red, yellow, green and blue Quidditch robes. I furrowed my eyebrows at the sight, leaning forward to see the ruckus. 

"Why the hell are all the Quidditch teams out. I thought you booked it for the day?" I asked Oliver, tucking my chin into the crook of his neck. Oliver cleared his throat loudly, adjusting me again as a blush creeped down to his neck. 

"Now that's what I'd like to know.." Oliver muttered as we finally arrived at the gate of the stadium. Everyone murmured as they looked forward, heads craning upward to see above the crowd. 

"Oi, Davies. What the hell is going on here?" Oliver asked the Ravenclaw captain as he made his way towards us through the crowd. As he did so, another Ravenclaw followed suit, gripping his robes tightly. Davies shrugged, running a hand through his hair. 

"Hell if I know. Madame Hooch called all teams to come out here to discuss the season with the Dementors and all. But now she's on the field trying to get them to leave. Namjoon said they're intent on searching for someone. Sirius Black, to be specific." Davies said in a low voice, jerking a thumb backwards at the boy with the silver dyed hair behind him. As I looked up to see the man in question, recognizing him easily. 

"Hey, you're one of Taehyung's friends, right? On the train?" I asked, tilting my head at him. He grinned bashfully and nodded at me, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, I am. I'm real sorry about my friends, they're a pain in my ass. I didn't mean for them to bother you that much," He apologized, shrugging apologetically. I waved him off, telling him it was no big deal. As our small group discussed the new discovery of Dementors around the castle, a shrill whistled echoed around. 

"Students, listen up. From this day on until forward, there will be severe restrictions on how lengthy games are and to what extent you'll be able to go to try and win. With the addition of Dementors around the school, the other teachers and I have found it fitting to not only impose these new rules, but to also cut down on the amount of practices that can be requested-" At this comment, the crowd roared in protest, hands waving angrily with brooms in the air. Another shrill whistle rang through the hair, and I cringed at the pitch. "These rules are for the safety for all of you. I'm aware that you are all angry, but this is our final decision. Thank you for coming out here to listen, you're all dismissed." Madam Hooch shooed the crowd away with her hand, and turned around promptly and headed back to the castle, her robes swishing behind her. 

"Blimey, those Dementors are really screwing things up, aren't they?" A voice laughed out from behind me, and I turned my head to see who it was. Behind me was a young boy dressed in Hufflepuff robes, the bright yellow shining brightly in the sun. 

"They sure are, JK. They really are," Namjoon muttered, walking behind me and swinging his arm around the boy's neck, putting him into a headlock. "Mcgraw, this is Jungkook, the new best Chaser on the Hufflepuff team. Jungkook, this is the girl Taehyung can't stop talking about." Namjoon introduced us, and I raised an eyebrow at the new information Namjoon revealed. ' _Well who wouldn't stop talking about me,'_ I joked in my head and flipped my hair over my shoulder, smirking. 

"Now who in their right mind would be talking about _Mcgraw_ of all people? Sounds like they're a nutcase if you ask me," Yet another voice joined in, jeering to the side of me. I rolled my eyes, immediately putting a finger on who the slimeball talking was. 

"Flint, now I know as much as you _love_ having my name in your mouth, you should really worry about those teeth of yours. I can't tell if they've been hexed or not, they seem to grow every time I see you." I mocked him, taking a sympathetic tone as I jutted my bottom lip out at him, batting my eyes. The Slytherin Captain grimaced, and glared at me pointedly, gripping his broom tightly. One of his teammates choked back a laugh, turning it into a harsh cough as Marcus Flint turned around to glare. The boy ran his fingers through his jet black hair, whistling with his eyes dancing around, falling on me. I was taken aback by how his stare seemed to pin me on the spot, rendering me frozen. A smirk slowly creeped onto his face, and he ran his tongue across his bottom lip, leaning on to his broom. Flint glared at me as he turned back around, turning on his foot and stormed back to the castle, the rest of the team following him, while the young Korean boy walked backwards momentarily, biting his lip and turned around. 

"Now I know we have a rivalry and all, but I would have gotten down on my knees for that one guy in a second." I breathed out, my eyes still following his figure as the team sauntered back up the path to the castle. Wood and Davies both groaned, Davies' hand flying up and hitting himself on the forehead, muttering as he walked away. 

"Seriously, Mcgraw, every heard of house loyalty?" Oliver complained, digging his fingers into my thighs tightly. I let out a hiss, smacking the back of his head to loosen his grip. 

"You're worried about House loyalty, I'm worried about inter-house unity." I replied, pouting as the boy finally disappeared from my line of sight. 

"Oh, she's got her eyes on Chim Chim now? Tae's not gonna be too happy about that." Jungkook chimed in, a smile stretching across his face, his eyes scrunching up. I awed at the utter cuteness of the boy in front of me, wanting to squish his cheeks infinitely. I then paused, echoing the name Jungkook said. Namjoon snickered, and then corrected him. 

"His name's Jimin, he's a fifth year actually. I'm 100% sure you had Potions right before this actually, since he's a Slytherin. Damn good he is, at the subject." Namjoon nodded to himself, titling his head at me. ' _How did I miss a fine ass boy like that in my class? I'm focused on the wrong things, man."_ I pouted, but then an idea struck me quickly. I gasped, and then clapped my hands on to Oliver's shoulders below me, ignoring his groans. 

"I think I found myself a Potions tutor, boys," I gloated, wriggling in excitement. ' _A genius, is what I truly am. I'm an innovator, my intelligence is immeasurable.'_ I bragged in my head, my ego rising with every thought. 

"Has she found a new boy?" A voice chimed in, one of the Weasley twins tossing around a quaffle. I nodded excitedly, drawing my bottom lip between my teeth. 

"I think she has, George. I think she has. A Slytherin this time though, that'll be difficult." Fred replied, catching the quaffle George chucked at him. 

"Hey, I don't discriminate, bud. All men and all women are welcome in my club." I smirked wickedly, excited for what was to come in the near future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here you have the second chapter. I think I'm gonna start updating every saturday, it seems to work for me just fine.   
> how do you feel about the reader and her sudden interest in Jimin? things are starting to spice up, eh?


End file.
